Kate
'''Kate', true name Katrina, is a vegetarian vampire and one of the "original" Denali sisters, along with Tanya and Irina. She has a strong relationship with her coven mates, as well as with the Olympic coven, who the Denalis consider their extended family or "cousins". Kate is strong-minded and has the talent of creating a psychic electrical shock on her skin which shocks anyone who comes into contact with her. She and Garrett become mates in Book 3 of Breaking Dawn, just before the confrontation with the Volturi. He is willing to sacrifice his more "traditional" vampire lifestyle and become a vegetarian. Biography Early life Kate was an attendant - basically a bodyguard - to a highborn female of a warlike Slavic tribe. She was well trained in her tribe's martial arts, and was very protective of her mistress. Kate was guarding her on a caravan when Sasha attacked, along with her daughter Tanya. Sasha was so impressed by Kate's courage and determination to defend the caravan and the physical resemblance she had to Tanya that she changed her into a vampire. Kate quickly became loyal to Sasha and Tanya. Her defensive power began to develop within a decade. Later, Sasha invited Irina into the family, and they all saw Sasha as their mother. They were left orphans when it was discovered that Sasha had created an immortal child named Vasilii. Fortunately, Kate and her sisters knew nothing about the boy until they watched him burn in their loving mother's arms. Aro thus spared their lives, and since then they have been purists for the law. Kate's respect for the Volturi's authority kept her from questioning their motives, and she was grateful when they spared her and her sisters, though they were scarred for eternity by the loss of their mother. Kate and her sisters sought out the company of different men, human or vampire, to distract their minds from the pain of their lost mother. The human relationships never lasted long, since they always fed on the men shortly after, but the losses of some of the men they grew fond of made the girls remorseful of their actions. When Tanya told her sisters that drinking animal blood could replace their nutritional needs without decreasing their control around humans, Kate was eager to try the method. They moved to Denali to adapt to their vegetarian diet and by the time Eleazar and Carmen joined them, they had all grown adept at the diet, and at enjoying human intimacy without causing injuries. When they met the Cullen family, another coven of vegetarian vampires, they bonded through this matter and considered each other extended family. In 2005, they were joined by a nomadic vampire named Laurent after he left James' coven before getting killed by the Quileute werewolves in New Moon. ''Breaking Dawn'' and Esme.]] Kate, along with the rest of the Denali Coven (except Irina, who still harbors a grudge against the Quileute shape-shifters for killing her mate Laurent) attend Bella and Edward's wedding as a way of making peace with the Cullens for abandoning them during their time of crisis. Kate introduces herself to Bella after the ceremony. .]] Along with Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar, she was called upon as a witness by the Cullens, and she grows attached to Renesmee after finding out that she wasn't an immortal child. Kate, aided by Zafrina, helps teach Bella to extend her shielding range in the hope of including as many people as possible during the final confrontation with the Volturi. She agrees to help Bella on condition that she wouldn't break her radius, due to Bella's phenomenal strength. During their practice sessions, Kate shocks Edward with powerful mental electrical jolts that she can generate all over her skin over and over again as a way to motivate Bella. This does not motivate her enough though, so Kate uses Renesmee instead, and Bella succeeds in extending her shield, although she almost loses her temper and attacks Kate for attempting to harm her daughter. During the build up to the fight, Kate develops an attachment to a nomad named Garrett. She is present during the confrontation, ready and willing to fight if it came down to it. She is forced to watch her sister Irina be burned to death by the Volturi as punishment for her false report about the Cullens, and attempts to attack them with Tanya. However, the combined effort of Carlisle, Edward, Garrett, Bella and Zafrina manage to stop them. Kate is known to dislike Jane of the Volturi, and claims Jane as her opponent, saying she would like to give her a taste of her own medicine. Garrett promises her that he will follow her anywhere if they survive the confrontation. In Alice's vision of the battle, Kate is fighting the Volturi's minions and their allies, using her power to her advantage. She shocks Caius to immobilize him, giving Tanya the chance to kill him. However, when Aro sees his own destruction in the vision, he talks his coven into leaving in peace, with another vampire-human hybrid's testimony to help. After the Volturi left in peace, Kate and her family return home to grieve for their lost sister, though she has also gained Garrett as her mate. Physical appearance Kate has the golden eyes of a vegetarian vampire. She also has hair that is described as "long, pale blond, straight as corn silk," and is 5'6" ft tall and graceful. Her beauty is enchanting that any human or vampire could be easily mesmerized by her appearance. Because of this, she, along with Irina and Tanya, is the originator of the legend of "succubus". Personality Due to her mother's passing for creating an immortal child, Kate, along with her sisters, are "purists" when it comes to vampire laws, and before Breaking Dawn had a healthy respect for the Volturi. Kate is passionate and determined, and she would rather fight to the death on the side of those she loves than sit on the side-lines, guaranteeing self-preservation. She and her sisters enjoy the pleasurable company of men, both human and vampire, and felt guilty when she killed some of them. However, after falling in love with Garrett, an adventurous vampire, she begins to attempt monogamy for the first time. Internally, Kate can be described as laid-back. She is not as serious as her sister Tanya, rolls her eyes often, and does not fear danger (except for immortal children) or even death. For example, after being told that fighting the Volturi would be a suicide mission, Kate grins, shrugs nonchalantly and says, "I'm in." She is also very loyal, especially to those she considers family such as the Cullens, and has a conscience. After helping Bella harness her own talent, Kate remains at the Cullens' side during the Volturi confrontation. She gracefully braces herself for death to come when all hope seems lost. Powers and abilities In The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Kate is noted to have once been a well-trained bodyguard. Though she does not demonstrate any combat skills in the series, it is implied that she is not to be underestimated. In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, she shows these skills and uses her power to her advantage. Psychic electrokinesis .]] Kate can generate an electrical current in her body. Upon physical contact, and depending on the power behind it, a target may just feel a static shock or be stunned as if touched by a cattle prod at full charge. Because it doesn't affect Bella, the current most likely is a mental illusion similar to Jane's gift. Kate explained that when she first began practicing with her power, she could only project it on her palms, but, as she practiced over the centuries, she learned to run the current over her entire body, which comes in handy in self-defense. With her knowledge in the use her special ability, she helped Bella with her shield projecting by giving Edward shock after shock while Bella tries to shield him, and saying "That wasn't low either," when Bella successfully shields him. Kate's talent was considered special enough that Aro offered her a place among his guard, even though Stefan and Vladimir thought it would not be necessary because of Jane, who can create an illusion of burning pain from a distance. In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, in Alice's vision, when Caius decided to join the battle with the other guards, he chooses Kate and Tanya to be his targets. He attacks Tanya, but Garrett throws him back towards Kate. Kate shocks Caius, while Tanya beheads him from the jaw, avenging Irina. Relationships Kate is the mate of Garrett, the adoptive sister of Tanya and the deceased Irina and Vasilii, and adoptive daughter of Sasha. She is also a coven mate to Eleazar and Carmen, and a former coven mate to Laurent. Garrett .]] Garrett is Kate's newfound mate. They first met when they assembled to help the Cullens witness against the Volturi's accusation. Garrett is quick to befriend her coven and shows fascination to Kate's ability to shock people (vampire or human). As the weeks passed, they spend a lot of time discussing various subjects, one example being the Denalis' diet on animal blood. Over time, Kate became very attached to the nomad; she found something in him that she'd never found in another male. After their confrontation with the Volturi is resolved, Garrett becomes her mate, and they return to Denali together. Kate decides to attempt monogamy for the first time in her life while Garrett attempts to adjust to animal blood as his new food source. Tanya .]] Tanya is Kate's oldest adoptive sister and leader of the Denali coven after their mother was terminated by the Volturi. They were changed around the same century, and have been close sisters ever since, along with Irina. Tanya was the first sister to experiment living on animal blood instead of human and then presented the idea to her sisters. Kate was eager to try it because she hoped to be able to be near human men without killing them. After Irina's fall, Kate was left with Tanya. Irina .]] Irina is Kate's youngest adoptive sister. She died during the confrontation between the Volturi and the Cullens. They were changed around the same century, and have been close sisters ever since, making it a huge blow when they watched her die in front of them. Irina's death drives Kate mad enough to attempt to avenge her. Sasha .]] Sasha was Kate's adoptive mother. They first met when Sasha and Tanya attacked a small caravan that was transporting her charge. Because she showed determination and courage to protect her charge and physical similarities to Tanya, Sasha decided to change her into a vampire to add a sister to Tanya. It did not take long before she became closely bonded with her new family. Losing her mother was a tremendous blow for all three of them, and has plagued her and her sisters for centuries. Eleazar .]] Eleazar is Kate's coven mate. He is the only member in the family to have a gift besides herself. He and his mate, Carmen, joined their family a few centuries ago after leaving the Volturi to live a more peaceful lifestyle. By shifting their diet from human blood to animal, Eleazar and Carmen found the life they had been yearning for and stayed with the Denali sisters permanently. Carmen .]] Carmen is Kate's coven mate, and Eleazar's mate. Though it is not determined how close they really are to each other, it seems they have a fairly mutual connection, as Eleazar points out that by abstaining from human blood allows them to form true family bonds. Supposedly, Kate thinks of her as a sister and vice versa. When Irina died, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett comforted Tanya and Kate, despite Carmen was sad herself. Film portrayal .]] Kate is portrayed by Casey LaBow in both [[Breaking Dawn movies (disambiguation)|''Breaking Dawn movies]]. Her character has been given the surname "Denali" in the films. Appearances *''Twilight'' (Mentioned) **''Midnight Sun'' (Mentioned) *''New Moon'' (Mentioned) *''Eclipse'' (Mentioned) *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Minor characters Category:Vegetarians Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Denali coven Category:Cullen witnesses